


After The Scene Ended

by Im_here_to_write_123



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_here_to_write_123/pseuds/Im_here_to_write_123
Summary: My idea of what happened after the scene ended and they talked.Tj looking anxious moving his hand ever closer to Cyrus’ “is there anything else you want to know?”Cyrus’ eyes catch TJ’s hand moving closer to his “Is there anything else you want to tell me?”Tj looking deeply into Cyrus’ eyes “Yes… Is there anything you want to tell me?”Cyrus staring equally as deep into TJ’ eyes softly says “Yes”





	After The Scene Ended

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at making one of these so please excuse how short it is.
> 
> I plan on making overs so if you want to find them my Tumblr will be in the endnotes.

Tj looking anxious moving his hand ever closer to Cyrus’ “is there anything else you want to know?”  
Cyrus’ eyes catch TJ’s hand moving closer to his “Is there anything else you want to tell me?”  
Tj looking deeply into Cyrus’ eyes “Yes… Is there anything you want to tell me?”  
Cyrus staring equally as deep into TJ’ eyes softly says “Yes” 

With a sudden surge of confidence, TJ reaches out and interlocks his hand with Cyrus’ hand. They both keep looking deeply into each overs eyes and slowly move closer till there is no gap left between them. Cyrus then leans his head onto TJ’s shoulder where they sit silently hands interlocking in pure happiness.

After minutes but felt like they had been there eternity together, Cyrus looks up to TJ and just looks at him noticing this he looks down at him causing them both to have use smiles right across their faces. “Do you know how long I have wanted this?” Cyrus asked him. TJ looking down to him softly said with a smile “I don’t know about you, but I’ve wanted this since I helped you get the muffin but I heard that you had a girlfriend once, so I had no chance”  
Cyrus sits up “says you Mr super masculine jock,” he says with a slight laugh.  
“well, I suppose I didn’t give you any hints did I,” TJ said also giving a small laugh after “well here’s your hint. I like you. I like you more than l have liked anyone before”

Cyrus knowing by now Andi and the overs would be looking for him sat fully upright “I’m going to have to go now, but I’ll text you and can we meet tomorrow?”  
“Of course, we can, in fact, id love to see you tomorrow,” TJ said with a big smile and rosy blushing cheeks.  
As TJ began to walk of Cyrus shouted “Goodnight Thelonious” then laughing causing TJ to look back at him “Cyrus you said you wouldn’t use my full name”  
“Come on TJ it's me you love me enough that I can,” Cyrus said a huge smile across his face.  
“Well you got me there that’s true” he started to walk again “goodnight Cyrus”

Andi walked into the garden passing TJ on the way in she walked over to Cyrus “Cyrus was that TJ?”  
“Ye we have been here talking,” he said with a big smile “I’ll explain later”

**Author's Note:**

> As I said this is my first attempt at making one of these so please excuse how short it is.
> 
> I plan on making overs so if you want to find them my Tumblr is : im-probably-bored-135


End file.
